


Selfless

by TimelessMystery



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, cartman is a jerk, giving for the greater good, kenny gives more than he has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMystery/pseuds/TimelessMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny McCormick was the most selfless person you had ever known. He didn’t have much to give, yet gave everything he had anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on a different site on April 28, 2014.

Kenny McCormick was the most selfless person you had ever known. He didn’t have much to give, yet gave everything he had anyway.

You oftentimes thought back to when you had made a bet with the local fatass-- Eric Cartman-- on whether or not he could resist making fun of Kyle for the whole class period. If he won, he got your lunch, and if you won, he would apologize to Kyle for everything he’d ever done wrong to him. That seemed like a pretty fair deal to you and you didn’t think that he would win. Much to your chagrin, you were proven wrong as Eric went the whole class period in silence, giving you a devilish look out of the corner of your eye.

You had no choice but to surrender your lunch to him after you lost the bet. Now he had two lunches, while you had nothing.

As you slumped down at your regular table and sat there in silence, giving Cartman a death glare, Kenny noticed your lack of food. He usually didn’t have food with him, so he understood how you felt. However, today was one of those rare occasions in which he did have lunch, which he slid over to you with a smile.

“I can’t take this, Kenny,” you protested, trying to push it back to him. “You have to eat too.”

He frowned before mumbling into his coat, “I’m used to not eating. Please, just take it.”

“No.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll share it.”

As his bony hands unpacked a peanut butter sandwich and a few chips, you couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He was a twig and barely had enough for himself, yet here he was giving you whatever he could. He divided his lunch up evenly before sliding half over to you and began to eat himself. You watched him for a little while and attempted to offer the food back to him, but when he shook his head and gave you a slight glare, you couldn’t help but comply with his wishes. That was how you ended up eating what he had given you. For the little bit it was, it sure did end up being delicious.

From that day forward, you were determined to repay the kindness Kenny had given you. However, when you went up to him the next day and tried to offer him a second lunch you had packed for him, he refused. He insisted he wasn’t a charity case and that he would be just fine without your help. This pattern went on for a while before you finally gave up trying and decided to take a different approach. Your new approach was shady as hell, but it worked to help out Kenny, so you didn’t much care.

For a few days, you watched Kenny spin the combination into his locker, until you were sure you had it memorized. Then, to confirm it, in the middle of class you asked to be excused and tried the combination out for yourself. It worked and now you had access to Kenny’s locker and a way to help him, anonymously, in which he couldn’t refuse.

From that day forward, whatever leftover food you could gather, you would wrap it up nicely and arrive at school early to put it in Kenny’s locker without him noticing. For the first week or so when he noticed the food in his locker, he would go wide-eyed and look around in shock like someone had personally offended him. After receiving surprise food for about a week, he finally warmed up to the idea and you thoroughly enjoyed the smile that formed on his face every morning when he opened his locker. You also noticed that Kenny was putting on some weight too. In gym class, he looked a lot healthier and you felt accomplished.

With him and Karen gaining weight, what little clothes they had started to squeeze them in awkward places. You made an executive decision that, along with the food you slipped to them, you would also throw in some of your old clothes. Clothes that no longer fit you or your older brother, ones that just sat around in the basement until your parents brought themselves to donate them, so you didn’t see a problem with giving them to the McCormick siblings.

The pride you felt when you saw both Kenny and Karen wearing the clothes you had given them was indescribable. You didn’t want anything in return for your good deeds, you just loved being able to help other people. When you had first started leaving things in Kenny’s locker, he tried to figure out who had been doing it, but to no avail. He just gave up and accepted the acts of kindness.

A few months later after having sat with Kenny and his friends at lunch, you two had become good friends. You still left food and occasionally clothes in his locker because you just couldn’t bring yourself to tell him you had been doing it for all this time. You were afraid he’d think you only became his friend because you viewed him as charity and you didn’t want that.

However, the one time he did accept something from you personally was after he and Karen had walked into school, bruises littering their bodies. When you went to give Kenny a hug in consolation, he cried out in pain and doubled over. You would later find out two of his ribs were broken. The McCormicks had never really talked about their home life before. Upon seeing her older brother in such agony however, Karen cracked and started crying. She told you how abusive their dad could be when he was drunk. You couldn’t take seeing your friend’s little sister so upset and, despite knowing how angry Kenny could get at you for doing this, you gave her a spare key to your house.

“You can come over anytime, okay? Especially when it gets bad. Promise me,” you said, pulling Karen into a hug.

“I promise, (Y/N),” she said, hugging back and pressing her teary face into your chest.

You spared a nervous glance at Kenny and, to your surprise, he didn’t look angry in the slightest. He was in a lot of pain and he actually looked grateful for you to have done something so nice for himself and his sister. Since both McCormicks looked to be in such bad shape, you decided it would be best to just take them back to your house and help them. You let the secretary in the office know what was going on and the three of you left. You drove all three of you back to your home.

When you arrived, the first thing you did was give the siblings some ibuprofen and ice for their bruises. You told them to help themselves to anything they wanted and headed upstairs to get more supplies.

When you came back down, Karen was sitting in the living room, so you tended to her first. When you felt satisfied that she was going to be okay, you headed into the kitchen, looking for Kenny. He was looking at the box in the corner, which you had labeled ‘McCormick’. It was filled with food you had planned to stick in his locker eventually, along with some clothes.

“What’s this?” he asked, narrowing his blue eyes and pointing at the box.

“Nothing,” you mumbled, trying to move the box out of his sight.

“So you’re the one that’s been putting shit in my locker. Knock it off. I don’t want or need your help.”

“But Kenny--” you began, but he cut you off quickly.

“ _But Kenny_ nothing! What do you think I am? Some sort of charity case?! Well, I’m not! We were doing just fine without your help! Did you try to be my friend because you felt bad for me?! Well I don’t need friends like you. I’m not anything less than you are just because my family can’t afford things that yours can. Karen and I are leaving,” he yelled, turning around and making his way back to where Karen was.

Before he could fully exit the kitchen, you grabbed his wrist and held him back. “I helped you because you deserve to be helped! You’re a good person and you’re always doing things for other people. You deserve to have someone do something nice for you!”

“Oh, great! So I’m just something to help boost your ego! I don’t want your help; just leave us alone!”

“Jesus Christ, Kenny! Did it ever occur to you that people actually care about you and want to do nice things for you!?”

“Because they feel bad for me!”

“No, because you deserve it! You’re the most selfless person I know! You’re always helping other people and you want nothing in return. You deserve something though! You deserve not to starve to death because your parents are alcoholics and would rather buy alcohol than food! You don’t deserve to get beat up by your dad when he’s in an angry, drunken stupor. You deserve to be safe and happy and should be given so much more than you are! I care about you, Kenny, and I want you to be happy!”

“Why?! Stan and Kyle care about me and they don’t try to force things upon me like I’m someone they should feel bad for!”

“Because you won’t let them! Dammit Kenny, you’re not listening to me! I care about you!”

“What makes you care more than them?”

“I like you. You’re not just my friend, and I like you a lot. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known. I just want to help you and make your life okay, but I can’t because I’m just--” Your rambling was cut off when Kenny pressed his lips against yours. As he pulled back, his glare softened.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I just get so defensive because I don’t want people to think any less of me. I want to do everything on my own and help everyone, but I can’t. I really have appreciated your help. It’s made things a lot easier at home. I don’t mind if you continue helping at this point, but I just don’t want you to think of me as a charity case who you have to feel bad for. I like you too. I really do. I’m not just saying that.”

“I don’t think of you as a charity case. It’s admirable that you think you can do everything on your own, but everyone needs help sometimes. You’re an amazing person, Kenny. You shouldn’t have to suffer because of other people’s poor decisions. I’m glad you feel that way about me too,” you replied, pecking his lips again in a chaste kiss.

“Do you want to maybe give dating a shot?”

“No,” you deadpanned, giving Kenny a teasing smile. “I would love to give dating a shot.”

He playfully glared back at you and beamed. “Good, because I was about to cry.”

“Crying is good; it builds character.”

“You’re so mean!”

“Why are you guys yelling?” Karen asked, poking her head into the room. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course you didn’t do anything wrong,” you answered, pulling Karen into a gentle hug. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. We’re just teasing each other.”

“Is that what people do when they like each other?”

“Yeah, Karen,” Kenny replied with a smile. “For us, it is.”

Kenny eventually fully relented and allowed you to help him in any way possible. After all, you were his girlfriend now. He was the sweetest boyfriend you had ever had. You were more than willing to go to the ends of the Earth to make sure he and Karen had everything they needed. They would occasionally stay in the guest room when their parents were particularly bad with the drinking and fighting. Kenny did accept food and clothes from you. You could tell he was ashamed, but you never let that affect your relationship. You and Karen also formed an extremely close bond. You were the sister she never had and Kenny was thrilled that you got along so well. He was overprotective of her and didn’t trust many people around his baby sister, but he trusted you. From that point forward you were willing to do anything to help Kenny and Karen get a better life. They were amazing people and you loved them and they truly did deserve it.


End file.
